Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (Movie)
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * * Kevin Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Plot = It seems a new hero has arrived in Gotham, but as the title suggests, it is a mystery to even Batman who this new Batwoman actually is. As the plot thickens, so does the mystery as Batman must figure out who Batwoman is and to stop familiar enemies Penguin and Rupert Thorne from selling illegal weapons to the fictional nation of Kasnia. At the beginning of the story, they employ Carlton Duquesne, a gangster, to provide protection and muscle. Bane also comes into the plot as a hired hitman to take out any person or persons in the way of business. The non-mutant version of The Penguin reappears, as does his nightclub, although he now has a different voice actor. Thorne and Bane are both updated, with Bane in particular taking a far more menacing appearance, with red eyes and a frightening mask that no longer bears any resemblance to that of a wrestler. Thorne is the closest to his original design in Batman: TAS, though he has been streamlined and seems to have lost some weight in the transition. Carlton Duquesne is a new character introduced at the start of the movie. He is a large, powerfully built African American man, presumably in his late 40s-late 50s who apparently has established himself in Gotham City's financial elite. Bane is placed next to him in one particular scene and is seen to be even larger and stronger than Duquesne, further adding to his menacing aura in this movie. Despite taking the symbol of the Bat as a sign of justice, Batwoman sullies the Bat prefix by taking out criminals with ruthless and dangerous techniques. In fact, moral qualms such as sparing lives do not even come into question. Batwoman's main focus is on illegal activity by the Penguin, Thorne, and Carlton Duquesne. Much of Batman's time is spent trying to discover the identity of the Batwoman. Following various leads and discovering possible motives from a number of suspects, Batman is repeatedly frustrated in his investigation as several candidates are found and excluded. This leads to a plot twist concerning the "identity" of the Batwoman that emphasizes the deductive skills of the Dark Knight. Batman, with Robin, sets out to stop the Batwoman from making mistakes as she tries to take out the villains. The newest gadget on display is a wind glider used by Batwoman that utilizes some of the most advanced technology ever seen in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, Batman's alter ego also becomes involved with a new lady in his life, the daughter of Carlton Duquesne. The plot stays true to what fans enjoy as the team including Alan Burnett and Michael Reaves created the script and Kevin Conroy still plays the voice of Batman. The movie also shows further continuity with previous Bruce Timm-developed Batman shows: Barbara Gordon is shown to have had a romantic interest in Bruce, which will later turn into a relationship (as shown in flashbacks in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker). This film is set before those events however, as Robin and Batgirl have not been forced to quit due the events from the flashback in Return of the Joker. | Cast = class="wikitable" - ! Character ! Actor - Bruce Wayne/Batman Kevin Conroy - Timothy Drake/Robin Eli Marienthal - Alfred Pennyworth Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. - Barbara Gordon Tara Strong - Commissioner James Gordon Bob Hastings - Detective Harvey Bullock Robert Costanzo - Detective Sonia Alcana Elisa Gabrielli - Doctor Roxanne Ballantine Kelly Ripa - Kathleen Duquesne Kimberly Brooks - Batwoman Kyra Sedgwick - Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin David Ogden Stiers - Carlton Duquesne Kevin Michael Richardson - Rupert Thorne John Vernon - Bane Hector Elizondo } | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * }} Video Gallery